


One Week

by nanam1ne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fanfiction, Fate, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Kozume Kenma Needs a Hug, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanam1ne/pseuds/nanam1ne
Summary: Kenma looked at the top of Kuroo’s spiked hair a couple of times while tilting his head side to side. He rubbed his eyes and squinted, but those devastating words would not change.This seriously can’t be happening, one week, one week for Kuroo to live… how does he pass? Does he know?Kenma has been gifted, no actually cursed with the ability to see how many years an individual has to live.  It was something that ran through the family, and Kenma prayed it would skip a generation. At first, having this ability wasn’t so bad, but that feeling soon changed when he saw Kuroo Tetsurou on his 16th birthday.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head and I decided to be "productive" today and write stuff so yeah. 
> 
> I hope it is not too difficult to differentiate between Kenma's thoughts and his writing lol I wrote this originally in docs and I put a slanted font to it, but I don't know why fonts don't work so I had to edit stuff lol
> 
> By the way, some of the facts are not exactly canon, but I did search up some facts about Kenma and Kuroo on the wikia.
> 
> Also, part of the fic is just Kenma bringing Kuroo out for 7 days straight so it might be a bit repetitive but I did not want to skip through lol

“Dear mother, 

Why did I have to be given with such a horrible curse?”

When he was 16, Kenma Kozume was gifted, no, cursed with the ability to see how long an individual will live. It was something that ran through the family, and Kenma prayed it would skip a generation. At first, having this ability wasn’t so bad, but that feeling soon changed when he saw Kuroo Tetsurou on his 16th birthday.

It was a chilly October day, and the wind whipped Kenma’s face as he briskly walked to school without Kuroo, since he woke up very late. As he walked along the sidewalk, Kenma thought about the ways he could hide from his volleyball team since he was certain they would be screaming their birthday wishes to him, and he didn’t want to attract attention.

“So cold,” Kenma complained as he zipped up his jacket and took out the classic video game that he always plays. Kenma made sure to look up every once in a while so he doesn’t bump into anything. Kenma’s fingers moved as fast as a mouse to tap the attack buttons so he could defeat his opponent in the game. The boss battle was coming up, and since Kenma does not consider school to be a top priority, he decided to sit on the ledge of a fence and finish the boss battle, before school. 

“Final battle!” The game alerted, as the screen brightened, silhouetting Kenma’s rounded face, and Kenma quickly went on tapping the screen as fast as he could.   
Finally, after about 10 minutes, the boss battle was won, and he chuckled and smiled, a rare action for Kenma. As Kenma was beginning to continue heading in his route to school, a black cat with a spiky head fur and narrow hazel eyes strutted towards Kenma’s leg and nuzzled on it. Kenma was startled at first, knowing the legend of black cats giving good luck in Japanese culture, but soon warmed up to the cat and petted its spiked fur. Maybe, something good will happen today.

“Aw, you are very cute!” Kenma cooed, as the cat purred and laid down between his legs. Kenma liked to consider himself as a “cat whisperer” since he always enjoyed petting cats and he always got along with them. 

“Kuro! There you are!” A little girl with blonde hair who looked to be about seven years old jogged over to where Kenma was and picked up Kuro, which was the cat’s name, in her arms for an embrace. Kenma, who wasn’t very good at socializing, quickly got up to avoid eye contact with the little girl.

“Thank you for finding Kuro!” The young girl bowed and started to explain how Kuro escaped her house.   
“Kuro is a very sneaky cat, he likes to be outside and would always try to escape by hopping over the fence. The thing is, Kuro is only going to live another week because his heart doesn’t work properly, and the veterinarians say to have him stay inside the house, so he can be safe. I’ve had Kuro live with me for almost my whole life, and I don’t want to see him leave me.” The girl started to weep softly, and Kuro licked the tears off her face. Kenma turned his head to comfort the girl and met eye contact with her, but then he saw a numeral floating on top of her head.

20 years, that’s not very long.  
Kenma blinked his eyes a couple of times and rubbed them, wondering if it was from lack of sleep. He wished the girl could have more years to live. The sad thing was, that she doesn’t even know her short lifespan. He hoped that she would be joyful for the 20 more years of her short life.

“Is everything okay?” The girl asked, “did a fly enter your eye?”  
Kenma didn’t realize he was acting strangely, so he apologized and tried to comfort the girl.  
“Yeah, I am fine. I’m sorry about Kuro though. I hope you enjoy the time you had with him, I am sure it must have been very happy.” Kenma assured as he took his school bag to get ready to leave.  
“Ah, thank you! Make sure to cherish every moment with someone you love! Bye now, hope to see you again soon!” The girl shouted as she walked off in the opposite direction. Kenma waved back as he now rushed and jogged to school because now there were only 10 minutes until the bell rings. Oh, time flies.

“Kozume-kun! Happy Birthday!” Lev Haiba, a middle blocker on his team but actually considers himself the ace, patted Kenma on the back and gave him a big hug with his very long and slender arms. 

“Kenma you’re late!” Yaku Morisuke, the libero, confronted Kenma but then gave him birthday wishes, “happy birthday though! I hope you enjoy it!” Kenma was completely surrounded by his members, which made him extremely nervous.   
73, 82, 61, 59….  
Kenma quickly glanced at the numbers above everyone’s head, praying for high numbers for everyone. The team gave him a big embrace and cheered, which made Kenma really scared since a lot of his peers were watching intently.

“Heh, thanks, guys!” Kenma thanked everyone, then quickly got out of the tsunami of his team members.

“Pudding head! Happy birthday!” A familiar voice filled Kenma’s ears. He turned around slowly and that’s when it felt as if time had stopped.  
One week…. this cannot be right.  
Kenma looked at the top of Kuroo’s spiked hair a couple of times while tilting his head side to side. He rubbed his eyes and squinted, but those devastating words would not change.   
This seriously can’t be happening, one week, one week for Kuroo to live… how does he pass? Does he know?  
The number of questions he had were giving him a massive headache. Kenma started to feel disoriented and lost. His hand was twitching like crazy, and he started to sweat everywhere. He felt numb on the inside and accidentally stumbled on his shoelace. This was a horrible day, despite being his birthday.

“Kenma? Are you okay? Did I startle you? I’m sorry.” Kuroo apologized and helped Kenma up on his feet.

“Ah, thanks Kuroo,” Kenma said, nervously. It wouldn’t go away, no matter how much Kenma avoided eye contact, the words above his head always stayed to haunt him. 

“Kenma, what happened, are you having a heat stroke?” Taketora Yamamoto asked him while handing him a bottle of water.

“Tora, are you actually dumb? It’s freezing outside! He can’t get a heat stroke in this chilly weather.” Yaku rolled his eyes and smacked Yamamoto on the back.

“Agh, maybe he has a cold?” Lev suggested as he helped Kenma get on his feet. Kuroo gently placed the back of his hand on Kenma’s open forehead.

“Hm, you aren’t warm to the touch. Well, good thing school is off this week after today for some events, so you will have all the time to unwind and relax playing games.” Kuroo laughed, “you’re very lucky, you get so much time to do fun things for your birthday!”

“Heh, yeah sure,” Kenma said as he tried to avoid looking at Kuroo. He didn’t know what to do, should he tell Kuroo about it, or should he stay quiet so he wouldn’t worry and could live the rest of his meager lifespan happily. It was one of the first times Kenma wished the school would still be open because it could take this distress of his mind. 

During classes, Kenma couldn’t think straight at all. The speeches his professor gave, just became a whole slur of words. To get his mind off of Kuroo, Kenma looked around his class to look at the years his classmates had to live, hoping that there wouldn’t be any low numbers.  
72, 48, 89, 57, 63, He even looked at his professor’s years, 35. Kenma was stuck in a dilemma, he didn’t know what to do with the information he had been given. If only this curse skipped a generation, he thought to himself. It was a very gloomy and frigid day in Tokyo, the wind picked up right after Kenma entered the school, and quickly became very tormenting. Kenma could see the trees being swayed back and forth, which worried him.

“Kozume, can you answer question 5?” The professor asked. Kenma rushed to look at the question since he was not listening. Thankfully, it was a question he and Kuroo studied together, so it was easy for him.

“Um, 6?” Kenma replied, hoping it was correct.

“Correct, Mr. Kozume.” The professor nodded at him and continued his dull lecture. Kenma could tell it was going to be a confusing day today.

After club activities were over, Kenma quickly walked home without Kuroo. He needed advice on how to fathom this information and decided to call one of his only good friends, Hinata Shoyo. Kenma went to his room and laid on the bed, looking at the plain ceiling. Why did things have to be like this? What did Kuroo do to deserve this? Why do I have to lose my best friend so early? Maybe, if I never had this curse, I wouldn’t have known, and maybe, just maybe I wouldn’t be distressed. Kenma took out his phone from his pocket and went to his contacts to find Hinata.

[Kodzuken]: Hinata, are you free to call?

[Hinata]: Yes! What’s up? Are you okay?

[Kodzuken]: I just need to hear someone’s voice. I have to get something off my mind.

[Hinata]: I see, I see, let’s call right now! I have all the time in the world to chit chat.

“Yeah, if only Kuroo could as much time as well.” Kenma scoffed, in despair. 

[Kodzuken]: Okay cool.

Kenma dialed Hinata’s number, slumped in his bed. When he heard Hinata’s voice, he quickly started to tear up.

“Kenma, I just realized it’s your birthday! Happy birthday! Wait, Kenma? Why are you crying?” Hinata asked, in a worried tone.

“I just really needed to hear someone’s voice, sorry. Thanks for the birthday wishes.” Kenma said, grabbing tissues to blow his nose.

“Kenma, don’t worry! Don’t say sorry for just wanting a friend. I’ll be here for as long as you need.” 

“Thanks, Hinata, I need to talk about Kuroo. I discovered some information about him, that I can’t fathom over.” 

“Ah, well Kenma you can talk to me.” Hinata comforted him.

“It’s hard for me to say, but can you promise not to tell anyone at Karasuno? Especially not someone who is close to him, please?” 

“Oh, it must be really bad then. Okay, I won’t.” 

“Thank you. How do I say this in the most bearable way possible? You know what, I’ll be straight forward. Kuroo only has...one week to live.” Kenma said, as he hesitated at the last bit. There was a brief moment of silence as Hinata tried to comprehend what Kenma just said.

“Oh no, no-no. How do you know? You must be mistaken! Who told you this?” Hinata worried.

“I heard from his mom. She privately told me.” Kenma knew that was a complete lie, but he didn’t want to let anyone know of his ability.

“Kenma, I’m so sorry. I know Kuroo was especially close to you, so this must have been really hard for you to swallow. Kenma, I’m so so sorry.” Hinata cried, “Does Kuroo know about his limited days to live?”

“No, and that’s the problem. I don’t know what to do. I’m lost.” Kenma sighed, as he told his true feelings to Hinata, “what do I do Hinata?”

“Kenma, I think you should try to make the last of his days happy for him. Invite him out to go do fun things, and do not play your video games for this week, can you do that?” Hinata suggested.

“I think I will do just that. I don’t want Kuroo to worry about anything, and I want him to be gleeful for the last few days.”

“Okay, and you cannot touch your video games this whole week, you have to devote your time to Kuroo, can you promise me?” Hinata demanded.

“Hinata, I promise.” Kenma assured, “It’s getting late, I’m going to sleep well tonight and not stay up. Thank you Hinata for everything, you’ve been so nice.” 

“Don’t thank me! As your good friend, I want to console you through this. I hope you sleep well, Kenma, goodbye.” 

“Thanks. Bye.” Kenma pressed the red icon to disconnect the call. Kenma decided to do a productive thing to get his mind off of Kuroo, and clean his room. As he was looking through old video game CDs, Kenma found an old journal he wrote in. It was labeled, “For Kuroo and Kenma’s eyes only!” He opened the journal to pages with photographs of the pair, and with captions describing the picture. It stopped after they went to Junior high, however. Kenma decided to document Kuroo’s last days and titled a new page and began to write.

10/16 Day 1

Today, I saw a black cat that resembled Kuroo greatly. The cat’s name was Kuro, very similar to Kuroo’s name. The owner was a very nice little girl. I saw however, the little girl had only 20 years to live and Kuro (the cat) only had a week to live.

Sometimes I ask my mother, is my ability a curse or a gift? She never has an answer for me. I think it’s a curse no one should wish to have. It brings me too much distress because I know how many years you have until you pass away, and it stresses me out knowing this. 

Kuroo Tetsurou, why do you have to leave me so early? I wanted to play volleyball with you and show you my games. I know, we can’t change fate, so I want to make this week the best week you’ve ever had in your meager lifetime. I hope I can accomplish that.

Kenma Kozume 

Kenma clicked the top of the pen and placed the journal and the pen on his nightstand. He flopped onto the soft bed and stared at the dull ceiling. Since Kenma doesn’t usually sleep early due to video games, it was very lonely for him, but he soon fell asleep quickly.

[Kodzuken]: Kuroo, can we go to the amusement park?

[Kuroo]: Pudding head?? Wow, this is surprising! Usually, it’s me asking you! Of course :)

[Kodzuken]: Okay, I’ll meet you outside the park entrance.

[Kuroo]: Got it :)

“Kenma! Thanks for inviting me to the amusement park! I was surprised at first, to be honest!” Kuroo smiled, “good for you, picking a Tuesday! We can ride on all of the rides without the wait!” 

“Yeah, I’m excited,” Kenma replied, nervously. The truth is, Kenma is a bit scared of rollercoasters, but Kuroo loves them. That’s why they usually don’t accompany each other to the funfairs.

“I want to go on all of the rollercoasters! Especially that one, it looks so high!” Kuroo said and pointed up to a rollercoaster. Just looking at it made Kenma feel dizzy. 

“Yep, we can go on all of them,” Kenma said, in a scared tone. Kuroo, knowing Kenma for a long time, can easily tell he was scared. 

“Kenma, you don’t look excited, are you scared?” Kuroo asked, with his voice down. Kenma, who didn’t want to admit he was terrified, nodded hesitantly.

“It’s okay Kenma, we don’t have to go on them. You could also play your video games, and I’ll go on it alone!” Kuroo suggested, “did you bring your games?”

“Oh, I decided not to today. I only brought my phone.” 

“Why not?” Kuroo inquired about the petite boy.

“Um, I’m in a bet with Hinata. He said if I do not touch any games for my birthday week, he will buy me a lot of apple pie. I also wanted to spend my birthday with you alone.” Kenma explained, making up the bet with Hinata.

“Ah, well I am glad to spend this day with you! Now, it’s time for you to face your fear of rollercoasters!” Kuroo exclaimed, dragging Kenma along towards the amusement park.

10/17 Day 2

Kuroo was very happy today when we went to the amusement park, and that made me happy as well. I did not bring my games so I could devote my time to Kuroo only. I was surprised at the things I miss from being obsessed with games. I noticed a lot of things about Kuroo when I watched him eat lunch. I noticed he always tries to brush over his rooster-hair a lot. I asked why, and he explained that it was bed head hair?! That was shocking to me because I always assumed it was from hair gel. Now I know the story of Kuroo’s hair. 

Later we went on more rides and I conquered my fear of roller coasters! I would like to admit, I did throw up a ton when I excused myself to go to the bathroom, but at least I went on a rollercoaster without chickening out. We also played some of the games they had, and I won a Neko plush in one of the games! I didn’t need it, so I gave it to Kuroo for him to have. I can’t ever forget the adorable face Kuroo made when I handed it to him. It doesn’t seem like it, but I have been secretly planning this day in my head for a while. It just never seemed like me to make the first move to ask, and I thought Kuroo would find me childish. 

Now that I think about it, is this what girls like? Do they like dates to the funfairs? Could this be considered a date….

I hope Kuroo is happy when we accompany each other. Would he prefer another person to go with him? When he is with me, I am really happy. I hope he thinks the same.

Kenma Kozume

10/18  
[Kodzuken]: Kuroo.

[Kuroo]: Yes pudding kun ;))

[Kodzuken]: Haha very funny. Do you want to go to the movies today? I want to watch a movie. 

[Kuroo]: Ah! Who took my Kenma?? Who are you??

[Kodzuken]:?? Kuroo it’s me Kenma.

[Kuroo]: Nuh-uh I’m not having it. You are not Kenma. You are way too bold for Kenma. Kenma would not dare to ask others to go with him. Kenma waits for the other person to make the move. You. Are. Not. Kenma.

[Kodzuken]: Kuroo I swear it’s me Kenma. How do I prove it?

[Kuroo]: Hm, this is the hardest question ever. What is Kenma’s favorite food? 

[Kodzuken]:...

[Kuroo]: Answer the question imposter!

[Kodzuken]: Fine. Apple pie. Do you think I’m Kenma now?

[Kuroo]:...

[Kodzuken]: ?

[Kuroo]: ………...

[Kuroo]: Yes :)

[Kodzuken]: You could have just put your answer in one text.

[Kuroo]: I wanted to add suspense :(

[Kodzuken]: Wow okay then, so what’s your decision? Want to go to movies?

[Kuroo]: Oh yes. Anything for my pudding ;)

[Kodzuken]: Oh boy oh boy…

“Kuroo!” Kenma waved to the raven-haired boy standing in the movie theater, walking around to find Kenma.

“Pudding! I couldn’t find you at first.” Kuroo chuckled a laugh that Kenma found cute. “What movie have you decided to watch?”

“Uhm, actually what do you want to watch?” Kenma asked, he didn’t care what movie Kuroo picked, as long as Kuroo is happy, that is what mattered the most to Kenma. 

“Oh, well maybe we could see the new movie that’s become really popular. It’s about superheroes. I think you might like it.” Kuroo took Kenma’s hand which made him flustered and went to buy two tickets for the movie. 

The pair found their seats in the middle of the theater, being careful not to disturb any people around them. The experience would have been more fun for Kenma, if there weren’t so many overwhelming digits floating on top of everyone’s head, nonetheless he still decided to focus and enjoy the movie with Kuroo.

10/18 Day 3

I had a pretty odd text conversation with Kuroo today. He suspected that I wasn’t being myself, which was true, I have been acting bolder, much more bolder. I went to go watch a superhero movie with Kuroo. He was pretty joyful most of the time, which is good. For once, I actually focused on the movie, and a lot of different things really got to me. There was one line in particular that made me consider the bond between me and Kuroo. “Thank you for being my superhero.” It doesn’t seem like such an important quote, but it made me think about what Kuroo means to me. 

Why does Kuroo do the things he does? I could be locked up in my room, gaming for who knows how long, and he won’t ever have to interfere, letting me swallow up in my obsession? However, I think Kuroo has been my superhero all along. He always used his time to study with me, when I don’t understand the subjects learned at school. He always tries to get me to practice volleyball outside with him, keeping me from my games. He always put me as one of his top priorities, and I never realized that. I am beyond grateful for the things he does, and I hope this week, I can return the thanks in any way possible.

Kenma Kozume

10/19  
[Kuroo]: Pudding!

[Kodzuken]: Hi Kuroo, I wanted to ask you, would you be willing to come to a nice little bakery with me? 

[Kuroo]: Wow Kenma you’ve been very bold these past couple days-

[Kodzuken]: Uh yeah, I am aware. It’s my birthday week anyways, and I wanted to spend it with someone I care about.

[Kuroo]: Aw, how sweet! I enjoy this side of Pudding head ;)

[Kodzuken]: Haha, thanks.

[Kuroo]: I would be glad to accompany you to the bakery ;)

[Kodzuken]: Okay, meet you outside.

“Kuroo. Thanks for coming.” Kenma thanked as the two strolled along the sidewalk to the bakeries. It was a beautiful fall day. The leaves on the trees were a lovely hue of crimson, and the laughter of children playing in piles of leaves filled the crisp autumn air. Kenma was glad he didn’t shutter himself in his room. He was very grateful to not miss this wonderful moment. 

The duo found the bakery and walked inside, to be welcomed by a waft of freshly baked apple pies. The scent made Kenma want to drool.   
“Kenma, I am certain you want the apple pie?” Kuroo laughed and led the two-toned haired boy to the counter to order the dessert.

“One apple pie, a cheesecake, and a milkshake please!” Kuroo asked as he took out his wallet to count the yen.  
The kind woman in the maid uniform handed Kuroo the treats along with two straws to accompany the milkshake. Kuroo handed the correct amount of yen to the lady and thanked her.

“Kuroo, want to sit at the tables on the balcony? It’s quite a nice view.” Kenma suggested, pointing to the balcony.

“Okay Kenma, I will follow you.” The pair made their way up the stairs and found a table alone on the balcony of the cafe. The table looked as if it were made for a date, evident from the bunch of roses strewn on the fence of the balcony. It was a nice view though, Kenma could even see the Tokyo tower clearly.

“Okay Kenma, open wide!” Kuroo cooed as he led a fork with a bite of cheesecake on it to Kenma’s mouth. Kenma, embarrassed at Kuroo’s sudden approach, opened his mouth shyly for the cheesecake.

“Good Kenma!” Kuroo praised and continued to eat his slice of cheesecake, “Let’s share the milkshake, okay?” 

“It’s going to be embarrassing.” Kenma feared as he looked side to side for any people that could be watching.

“Ah Kenma, don’t you worry a thing. Friends do this all the time!” Kuroo assured, and put two straws in the milkshake.

“Ah, alright if you insist.” 

10/19 Day 4

Today, I invited Kuroo to go to the bakeries with me. It was a beautiful day, and I am glad to be spending it with Kuroo. I wish I had invited him on days like these to go to fun places more. I regret spending so much of my life on video games when I could have been spending it with someone I care deeply about.

Kuroo doesn’t seem to be embarrassed easily. He spoon-fed me and we shared a milkshake using two straws, like the classic cliche couple in those romance movies. I, on the other hand, was extremely flustered the whole time. Kuroo does seem to be like a more “romantic” person, so this wasn’t a big deal for him. 

Now, that I consider it, maybe he thinks we are something more?

Kenma Kozume

10/20  
[Kodzuken]: Hey Kuroo.

[Kuroo]: Kenma! Are you going to invite me to another date again?

[Kodzuken]: Eh? Date??

[Kuroo]: Ah wait sorry! Heh heh...

[Kodzuken]: Actually yes. 

[Kuroo]: ?

[Kodzuken]: Want to go hiking? I know you always try to get me to be more active and so I want to go hiking today.

[Kuroo]: KENMA ARE YOU REALLY KENMA? THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU AT ALL!!

[Kodzuken]: Yeah? I am Kenma. I just want to spend my birthday week with you, not playing video games, that’s all.

[Kuroo]: So cute….

[Kodzuken]: ….

[Kuroo]: Okay :) make sure to wear the proper shoes Kenma.

The fallen leaves crunched beneath Kenma’s laced up sneakers as he went to go meet Kuroo for the 5th day in a row.  
The week is almost over, Kenma sadly thought to himself. The thought of Kuroo leaving him, hurt.  
I’m going to have to say goodbye soon. 

“Kenma! Why do you look so depressed?” Kuroo inquired, bending down to see eye to eye with Kenma.

“Ah, it’s nothing Kuroo.” 

“Oh, okay alright, did you bring your water bottle and everything?” 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Kenma put his backpack over his shoulder and led Kuroo to the entrance of the park.  
“I’ll be right there,” Kuroo yelled, as he took out his phone and took a picture of Kenma getting ready to hike. Kenma, who was a bit shy in front of cameras (except when he’s live streaming) demanded that Kuroo delete the photo.

“Aw, but Kenma, when we go back to school, I wanted to prove to the team that you have been really active and that you do not have an addiction to games!” Kuroo laughed and showed Kenma the picture. It was Kenma standing in front of the trail directory, looking at what trail to take.

'You’re not going to be going back to school, Kuroo. You won’t be alive in this unfair world after two more days. You won’t see the team again', Kenma thought

“Kenma? Earth to Kenma?” Kuroo yelled, waving his hand back and forth in front of Kenma’s eyes.

“Oh. Sorry Kuroo, I just had a deep thought. That’s all.” Kenma lied, knowing he cannot tell Kuroo the terrible thoughts he’s thinking of, “let’s just get on the trail.” 

10/21 Day 5

The world really isn’t fair. I don’t get it. Why does Kuroo, out of all the people on earth, why does he have to go? Did he do something bad? Is this his punishment? No way, Kuroo is a good person, the kind of person everyone wants to be. Everyone completely admires him, I bet the girls all have feelings for him. Did I do something wrong? Is this my punishment, and the world just decides to take away someone I love dearly? Those were my thoughts today, as Kuroo and I decided to do something completely out of the ordinary for me. We decided to head on a strenuous hike. It was quite the exercise actually, I feel just a little bit stronger. The views from the top were very pretty as well, which makes me regret the times I wasted on video games. 

Kuroo, I hope your last days will be the best days for you

Kenma Kozume

10/22   
[Kodzuken]: Hey Kuroo

[Kuroo]: Ah hi Pudding head!

[Kodzuken]: Hey.

[Kuroo]: What’s up?

[Kodzuken]: Would you like to go visit the Tokyo tower today?

[Kuroo]: ?? I thought you said you weren’t very good with heights?

[Kodzuken]: I did get over a fear of rollercoasters, this is no biggie.

[Kuroo]: So brave! I admire you :)

[Kodzuken]: You...admire me?

[Kuroo]: Yep, for a very long time! 

[Kodzuken]: Why? I haven’t accomplished anything in my life.

[Kuroo]: I admire the fact that you always try your best to work hard on things, like how when I decided to help you with studies, you worked hard with my guidance to improve your studies.

[Kodzuken]: I admire you too Kuroo.

[Kuroo]: :0 you complimented me

[Kodzuken]: Yeah so?

[Kuroo]: I’ve never gotten such a compliment from my apathetic kouhai before! You are too nice. Let’s meet at the Tokyo Tower, shall we?

[Kodzuken]: Alrighty

“Wow Kenma, it’s like you can see the whole view of Tokyo! I haven’t been up here in so long.” Kuroo exclaimed as he started to point to familiar things while Kenma tries to follow.

“Yes. It’s quite the view.”

“Is Pudding scared?” Kuroo teased and put his hands on Kenma’s shoulders.

“What? No, this is nothing new. I’m not afraid of this.” Kenma stuttered as he started to feel a bit nauseous. The tower had a glass floor, which made Kenma feel very dizzy as he looked down.

“Oh Kenma, it’s okay to be scared.” Kuroo assured, “there are many things I am scared of as well.”

“Really? I always thought you never had any phobias.” Kenma said in shock, as Kuroo shook his head.

“I’m actually kinda terrified of one thing. It’s that I never got to live a quality life during my time on this earth, and I’ll regret it once I pass away. That’s why I want to always try new things, so I can have a good time in this world and die happy.” 

“Are you happy now?” Kenma wondered.

“With you by my side, I am glad.”

10/22 Day 6

Tomorrow is the last day that I will see Kuroo again. I hope we can make good memories before he leaves. I hope tomorrow will be the happiest day of his life. 

Today, we went to the Tokyo Tower. The views were very pretty but nauseating at the same time. I could tell Kuroo was very delighted though, so that made me feel glad.

You are the reason I smile, Kuroo.

Kenma Kozume

10/23  
[Kodzuken]: Kuroo, do you want to stroll at the beach tonight?

[Kuroo]: Aw Kenma! I would love to, the beach is one of my favorite places to go!

[Kuroo]: Also Kenma, why have you been so sweet and kind these past couple days? Is there a surprise for me?

[Kodzuken]: Kuroo, I care about you deeply. You are the reason why I continue volleyball, you always pushed me to try to do great things, and I am indebted to you. Thank you.

[Kuroo]: Ah, Kenma I care a lot about you too! This is so nice of you!

[Kodzuken]: Thank you Kuroo, it’s what I truly think of you.

[Kuroo]: Let’s meet at the beach? We can take a long walk.

[Kodzuken]: Okay :)

The sunset skies were beautiful shades of purple, red, and orange. The calming sound of waves crashing into the rocks filled the air. It was only the two boys since it was very chilly at the shore. Kenma knew Kuroo would not live to see another day after this, so he wanted to make this day extra special for him. There was a long silence between the duo before Kuroo interrupted it.  
“Kenma, this week has been one of the happiest moments of my life, I want to be able to tell my children all about my best friend, Kenma, who always made me feel in bliss,” Kuroo said, as the tall boy looked towards the horizon. It was supposed to be a joyous moment, but for Kenma, it was quite sorrowful.

Kenma knew he wouldn’t get to marry and have kids, get a job, see his friends again so it pained him when Kuroo started to tell him about what he wishes to do in the future. He didn’t notice that a stream of tears was falling down his face until Kuroo wiped it away with his jacket.

“Kenma! Don’t cry! Am I making you emotional?” Kuroo worried as he led Kenma to sit down on the warm sand.

“Ah, it’s nothing. I’m just overjoyed to be here with you.” Kenma smiled and laid his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. There was a brief moment of silence until Kuroo started to spill out his feelings.

“Kenma, the truth is, I’ve had feelings for you ever since you started to take up volleyball. Whenever you’re around, my heart beats a little faster. I never thought of confessing to you because I was afraid you didn’t want a relationship. I thought this moment, right here in time, is the best moment to ask.” Kuroo said then quickly looked away. Kenma didn’t know how to react, it was so heartfelt but it hurt him, knowing that they would only date for a very short time before Kuroo would be gone. 

“Kuroo, I think the same. I’ve looked up to you for a while, and I really enjoy hanging with you.” Kenma said and then did a very un-kenma like action. Kenma took Kuroo’s face in his hands and kissed his lips. It felt like time had stopped, and they were the only people on this planet. Kenma wished that this moment could last forever.

“I love you so much, Kenma.” Kuroo said, as tears formed in his deep hazel eyes, “Kenma, you’ve always cared about my happiness this whole time. You’ve made this week the best week of my life. The only question I have for you is, are you happy being here, sitting on the warm sand, while gazing up at the endless sky? Are you happy?”

Kenma, quoting Kuroo:

“With you by my side, I am glad.”

10/23 Day 7

I’m glad to make Kuroo’s last week in this world the most joyful. 

I will always cherish the moments I had with him.

Kuroo, thank you.

Kenma Kozume

“Kuroo Tetsurou died from sudden heart failure. His last words were, ‘thank you Kenma.’” The doctor explained as Kenma held onto Kuroo’s lifeless hand. The doctor left Kenma alone to attempt to comfort Kuroo’s devastated parents, standing outside the door.

The spark in Kuroo’s beautiful hazel eyes just wasn’t there anymore. 

“Kuroo, I want to get something off my chest. I cannot hide this from you any longer.” Kenma cried as uncontrollable tears flowed down his face, making a wet puddle on his jacket.

“I have known about your short life span since my 16th birthday. The reason why I didn’t tell you, is because I didn’t want to feel distressed in your last days. For your last days, I wanted to make it the most joyful for you. It made me at peace when you said you enjoyed this week.” Kenma said as he gasped from crying. 

This grief-stricken moment reminded Kenma of the moment on the beach but filled with gloom and sorrow. 

It felt like Kenma was the only person left on earth, as he held the limp and cold hand of someone who he loved the most. 

Life wouldn’t ever be the same. It was hard to imagine a world without Kuroo.

Right before Kenma decided to leave the hospital, Kenma took out the journal he had been chronicling the past week in, and read over all of the pictures and the entries of the past week one last time, before placing the journal in the fold of Kuroo’s elbow. 

“Thank you for being my reason to smile, Kuroo. You will always be my superhero.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> I hope you guys got the big similarity between the cat in the beginning and Kuroo lol.


End file.
